The present invention relates to the field of collaboration and resource scheduling and, more particularly, to improving shared space availability by dynamically responding user utilization behavior of shared space.
Shared spaces such as conference rooms, workrooms, and shared office space require careful management to be effectively utilized. In many instances, shared office spaces that are not carefully monitored tend to be over-scheduled and under-utilized. When scheduling mechanisms are in place, users are incited to reserve a maximal amount of time for a shared space. When too many users behave in this manner, the available shared space becomes scarce as its utilization goes down.
Further, users often reserve shared space with the intention of utilizing the space. However, complications can arise and users can forget and/or miss their reservation and the space can go unused. When this occurs, other users are typically unaware that the space is not in use and are forced to wait or use other resources. What is needed is a mechanism to curb scheduling behavior that negatively affects shared space utilization.